A Helping Hand
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Rachel is struggling to get off with Finn. So she consoles in Santana, who finds a way that she could help. Set around WSS.
1. Chapter 1

"Look, Berry. You asked me for advice when you wanted to have sex with finnocence, which by the way is completely gross. The guy is like a confused, pre pubescent teen. He totally didn't make me cum. Plus, he blew his load like two minutes into penetration. You'd think for someone with his height he'd be big, but God, his dick was small." Santana rambled, reminiscing on unwanted memories of that night, until Rachel interrupted her.

"Although I _love _hearing about your sexual interlude with my boyfriend, I'd like to get to the point here. You told me that it would make me feel better, relieved. But I don't feel relieved at all. I believe he lacks in the uh- stamina department of adult relations, and most of the time finds it very difficult to uh, become aroused. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to how I may address this issue with him. I completely understand the sensitive nature of the topic, however, I feel as if sex should be enjoyed by both parties. It's hard to.. enjoy it when uh- your partner- um-"

"Can't make you cum." Santana finished crudely, causing Rachel to blush and cough uncomfortably.

Santana smirked, seeing where this conversation was leading. She leant against the auditorium wall in thought. They had been practising for their roles in west side story, yet somehow, their conversation had lead to this. At first Santana despised Rachel's efforts to console in her, but being the voice of reason and advice made her feel surprisingly important.

Rachel stood uncomfortably, arms wrapped around her chest as she watched Santana find the words to best explain the situation. Yet, she couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the cheerio in front of her. Rachel, over the weeks had warmed up to the latina, slowly managing to dig deeper into the less brash side of the girl. Their relationship was still complicated, and Santana continued to spit petty insults towards her in the hallways, but on her own, she discovered that she was very helpful and easy to talk to.

"Well.." Santana began, stepping forward, hands out in a gesture of offering. "I guess first, you should just tell him. I mean, no matter how you go about it, he's gonna feel awkward. Might as well just come right out and say it. Tell him he needs to whack off some more or something, make him work for it. Can I ask you something? Do you two have foreplay or just get straight into it?" Santana asked professionally, raising an eyebrow in interest.

Rachel shifted awkwardly, looking back into eager eyes. She sighed and swallowed her pride. Maybe it was time to tell someone the truth. As embarrassing as it was.

"Well, no. Not exactly. We kiss, and touch. But mostly we just.. elope." Rachel struggled finding words of decency in this indecent conversation.

Santana snorted, shaking her head. She should have known. Finn had no game, and with Rachel Berry, queen of frigid town, the combination could only be disastrous. She needed a teacher, someone with sexual experience and knowledge. Someone like her.

"So he's never gone down on you, or fingered you?" Santana asked as if it were the most casual thing in the word.

Rachel squeaked indignantly and brushed her palms along her skirt. Suddenly they seemed sweatier than they were a few seconds ago. She wished she had re-thought the whole conversation. Where it was leading was starting to make her squirm.

"Seriously, Berry. You're going to have to be normal for a minute and just say it. Unless you wanna go on having shitty sex. See, this is why I like girls, you don't need to worry about this kinda crap."

Rachel brushed off the last comment before allowing herself to answer in words she never thought would fall from her eloquent mouth.

"Uh, well, no. He tried to once, but his fingers hurt and he didn't really know what he was doing, and I don't think I could let someones mouth down.. there. That seems simply uncomfortable and awkward. However, he has requested many times for me to indulge in acts such as oral stimulation."

This time Santana couldn't help but laugh out loud. She'd never heard anyone describe sex quite like Rachel Berry. She started to realise that maybe she needed more help than she originally thought.

"Oh God, please don't ever use those terms again. I think I just gagged. If you're ever going to have good sex, you need to loosen up a bit. Jeez, let yourself be sexy. You wear those grandma clothes and argyle sweaters, and can I just say, they don't do anything for your sex appeal. What I mean is that you need to embrace your sexuality, let yourself feel hot. You've got a bangin' body under there, and when you get past the clothing choice, annoying obnoxious attitude and get used to being poked in the eye when making out, you're kinda hot. But don't tell anyone I said that ok? I may be a lesbian but I'm not ready for another knock to my rep." Santana corrected, somehow keeping her voice conversational and inoffensive.

Rachel had grown used to Santana's honest, sometimes unnecessary comments. She brushed it off, hardly noticing it, before taking in the rest of her words. It made her realise that maybe she should allow herself to be sexy. After all, it was Santana who first approved of her attempt at embracing her sexuality. Yet, there was still a minor issue she was keeping from the latina.

Rachel brushed the back of her neck as she spoke, looking down at the floor.

"But I don't know how to be sexy.." She mumbled with a pink tinge in her cheeks.

Santana observed Rachel's nuances and realised that it wasn't because she was frigid or non-sexual, but because sensuality had never been something natural to who she was. Considering she never had a partner who knew anything about sex, besides Jesse, who was a complete ass, she must have been completely unaware of how to attain such a trait when not experiencing it.

"You should probably educate yourself, have you ever watched porn?" Santana asked.

Rachel's eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head. Santana groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. How was she supposed to explain this to someone who know absolutely nothing?

"Well maybe you should. You're never gonna learn about sex if you don't educate yourself."

"I could never. What would happen if my dads found out? I would be utterly humiliated."

Santana sighed in frustration. This conversation was going in circles.

"How the hell do you get off then?" Santana enquired sharply, starting to realise why Rachel acted so uptight all the time. She just needed to get laid.

"You mean, self stimulation? Oh no, I couldn't. I mean, I've felt the urge. But it makes me feel dirty. I always assumed that I would wait for sex to achieve that kind of pleasure-"

"Wait, wait, hold up." Santana interjected, raising her hand to silence the smaller girl. "You mean you've never even had an orgasm? Like, seriously?" Santana asked in awe. She couldn't believe that someone at the age of seventeen had never had an orgasm. How was she still alive?

"God, that explains a lot." She muttered under her breath. "Girl, you need to go home, lock the door and dittle your skittle."

Rachel cringed at the phrase in distaste. Santana couldn't believe how childish she was acting.

"I thought you were the one who said girls want sex as much as guys?" Santana remembered, frowning in confusion as she stepped into her personal space. Too close for Rachel's mind to come up with any kind of coherent answer.

"W-well that was based on research. I still _want_ sex, but I'm not going to pleasure myself to achieve satisfaction. I always thought the point of it was to let someone else make you feel good." Rachel explained, stammering hopelessly over her words.

"Sometimes it's better on your own, Berry. Trust me. After Finn, I had to go into the shower and think of Britt for like ten minutes until I could get off." Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Rachel blushed furiously at the mental image. She knew that wouldn't be leaving her head for a long time. But, oddly enough, it didn't disgust her the way she'd imagined. Sure, Santana was attractive, and for a girl she was obviously sexy. She had such a confidence about her own sexual nature. She knew she was hot. Rachel wished she could feel like that for a day.

"Once when I was having sex with Finn, I pictured myself with a woman." Rachel blurted out before she could even realise what she'd said.

Santana, for the first time was shocked by what Rachel had said. Of all the things she expected Rachel to say, that certainly wasn't one of them. But for some reason she couldn't help but feel satisfied that maybe Berry wasn't the girl she thought she was after all.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about this fantasy. Don't be shy." Santana prompted, attempting to use a sensitive tone, when really she just wanted to know for selfish reasons.

Rachel hesitated before finally speaking, she assumed she'd already divulged too much to stop now.

"Well, I don't know where it came from. One minute we were having sex, then it just popped into my head. I imagined what it would feel like with softer skin, a more gentle touch, softer lips. What surprised me was that it was the most aroused I've ever felt. I was close, but well, as always, Finn finished early." Rachel explained, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Suddenly the huge room seemed much smaller and very hot.

Santana resisted the urge for her jaw to drop to the floor.

"I'm impressed. I would have never taken you for that kinda girl. So what, are you bi or something?" Santana asked, suddenly interested more in this fantasy rather than helping her with her Finn problems.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I've never done anything with a woman. I suppose maybe I could be bi-curious. It wouldn't really worry me, both of my dads are gay. You're a lesbian, Brittany is bisexual, Kurt is gay. I'm not exactly alone. It's just I always thought I was so sure of who I was. It's confusing" Rachel explained rationally.

Santana nodded in agreement. "I didn't know what I was until Britt and I started having sex all the time. I realised all of my bad feelings were because I felt more towards her. Then I realised all of the sex I've had with guys felt wrong. It took me a long time, and I still don't like saying it, but that's how I knew. I guess you just gotta experience it." Santana stuck out her bottom lip and shrugged.

Rachel knitted her eyebrows in thought. "Yes, but that'll never happen. Boys aren't exactly lining up at my door, and I highly doubt it's easy to find available girls to 'experiment' with. I'm not indignant enough to get drunk at party's to try it out, like most girls do. I would want to remember it. I'd want to remember every touch, every feeling." Rachel explained with a dreamy expression.

Then the thought struck Santana, making her wonder why she had taken so long to come up with the brilliant plan.

"I think I know how I could help you. You know, with both of these issues. You wanna know how to fuck like a pro, and you wanna find out if you like girls." Santana said with a suggestive glint in her eyes.

Rachel wasn't stupid, but her mind froze in that moment, immobolizingher whole body as the seductive latina stepped so close so that their bodies were close enough to touch. If it wasn't hot before, it was now.

"S-Santana, while I appreciate the offer. This isn't appropriate. I-I, _Oh_.." She gasped out, feeling Santana's soft fingers lightly brush the bare skin of her thigh.

Her whole body ignited with an unfamiliar burn in the pit of her stomach. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was laboured. The alluring scent wafting from Santana's exposed neck was intoxicating, like some kind of crazy pheromones were glazing over all of her inhibitions. Filling her body with a carnal desire to explore the new feeling.

"You wanna learn don't you?" Santana husked into her ear, causing Rachels body to shudder in pleasure.

All she could do was nod, not trusting her words for once in her life. Even they couldn't explain the sensations circulating her body. All she knew was that it felt good, and she wanted to feel more. Desperately so.

"I'll teach you foreplay first." Santana instructed, tracing her fingers higher until her wrist began to slowly lift Rachels skirt, and the tips of her fingers found her hip. Then all too soon, trailed back down again.

Rachel released a caught breath she didn't realise she was holding. She couldn't think at all, her mind felt like mush under the teasing ministrations of Santana's raspy voice and feather light touches.

"Ok.." Rachel found herself breathing out, averting her eyes back to Santana's which were now glazed over in what she believed to be lust, and God it was sexy.

"Say I'm Finn. I know, hard to imagine. But for now, I'll demonstrate what he _should_ be doing." Santana added, bringing her fingers higher to play teasingly at the hem of Rachel's sweater while continuing to speak into her ear, with their bodies now softly pressing together.

"Talking dirty can really be a turn on. Tell him what you want, how you want it. What's good, how it feels, It's super sexy. If I were him, I'd run my fingers up your sweater, slowly enough to make you need more. Then start kissing along your neck, so that when I reach your bra, you're too turned on by the sensation to feel insecure about me ripping this fucking annoying thing off." Santana whispered harshly, making sure that her tone was desperate and sexy, rather than insulting.

Rachel whimpered, taking a pouty lip in-between her teeth. She was pretty sure she'd never felt more turned on in her life. The feeling between her legs had already built to a whole new level. She felt her body quivering every now and then, each time Santana whispered something into her ear and with every little touch, she knew she was getting wetter.

Santana did exactly what she said, and placed light kisses down Rachels warm, sensitive neck, and when she heard pleasant gasps in certain spots, she increased the pressure, sucking, using her tongue and occasionally nipping at the skin.

As she did this, she dipped her hand underneath Rachel's top, meeting the scorching skin of her tensed stomach. She ever so slowly, slid it up, making sure she didn't give herself away too easily.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Santana husked against the skin of Rachel's neck whilst hovering her hand just below her bra.

Rachel breathed out a sharp "Yes." So desperately that even Santana was surprised by her urgency and willingness. It was almost sexy. Almost.

She finally moved her hand over the top of a small, bra clad breast and began to kneed it, placing the occasional kiss in the crook of Rachels neck whilst feeling her up.

"Take this off." Santana ordered, bringing her other hand down to grip the bottom of her sweater, tugging it up impatiently.

"Wait.." Rachel objected suddenly. "What if we get caught?" She asked, but truthfully was almost too turned on to care.

Santana seemed to have the same idea.

"Fuck it, no ones even around. It's like five at night, we have this place until six. Plenty of time. Now I'm taking this off, because I want to see what you're hiding under here." She rasped, and with another tug, realised there was no more resistance.

She lifted the top, with the help of Rachel who held up her arms, before bringing them back down to rest on Santana's shoulders. As the sweater was discarded on the floor, she suddenly felt vulnerable.

Santana bit her lip hungrily at the sight. She wasn't as toned as Brittany, but her skin looked silky smooth and so untouched. She wanted to ravage every part of it with her possessive mouth. She lunged forward dipping her head to kiss along Rachel's prominent collarbone, which Santana found unusually sexy.

Her hand wandered over Rachels breast once again, but this time she kneaded it with more force, digging her nails beneath the material in an attempt to pull it down. She wanted so badly for her mouth to engulf both of her tits and pinch her already hard nipples.

"I want this off." Santana said, tugging at the bra to signify her need.

"You first." Rachel managed to reply, despite her inability to breathe correctly.

Santana smirked, and with one simple motion, discarded her clothes along with Rachel's, along with her bra as well, which Rachel watched in awe as it fell to the ground.

"How's that?" Santana asked in challenge, raising her eyebrow with a smug smirk.

Rachel couldn't take her eyes off Santana's chest. Her boobs were just right, not too big, and not too small, but perfectly shaped and rounded. She felt her mouth water at the sight.

"Wow." Rachel mouthed, then bit her lip again, before meeting Santana's watchful eyes.

"Nice aren't they? Wanna touch them?" She asked.

Rachel didn't hesitate, not for a second before reaching out to cup both breasts in her small hands. She could only just fit both of her hands around them, but the soft, unfamiliar fullness made her gasp in excitement. Santana groaned, arching forward at the touch.

Santana was about to prompt the girl to follow her next order, but it seemed she was one step ahead, wrapping her full, soft lips around a hard nipple, sucking and biting, swirling her tongue around almost impatiently, like she wanted to taste more and more.

"Oh, fuck.." Santana gasped, throwing her head back, then fisting Rachels hair, pushing her closer to her body.

Rachel moaned at the gratifying noises she could hear falling carelessly from Santana's lips. Urging her to pay equal attention to her other breast. Unable to contain herself, Rachel gripped Santana's waist as she sucked and licked, pulling her closer. Santana's grip on her hair tightened, moaning louder at the sudden touch.

"Enough of that, my turn." Santana husked, pulling Rachel's head back to access her breasts.

She impatiently unclasped the hook of her bra in one simple motion, and greedily leant down to wrap her mouth around a pair of perky tits.

"Oh, wow." Rachel gasped. She'd never felt anything like it. Finn's mouth had only briefly explored this part of her, but his motions were always sloppy and unsure.

Santana knew what she was doing. The way she bit down on her nipple and sucked harshly with such familiarity and confidence made Rachel want to groan out in pleasure. But she didn't want to embarrass herself as just how aroused she was by the sensation.

"That feels good." She spoke, in a low, husky tone she didn't know she possessed.

Santana seemed to enjoy this, moaning against her breast, and biting down with more intensity than before, causing Rachel to breathe in sharply at the painful, yet pleasurable sensation that shot through her body ending between her legs.

"You're loving this aren't you? I bet you're so wet right now. I can't wait to feel your tightness around my fingers." Santana husked, kissing her way back up to Rachel's neck, whilst exploring her body with her hands.

The words caught Rachel off guard, but in a good way. The jolt of pleasure that struck instantly between her legs made her whimper loudly, subconsciously bucking her hips forward. Santana smirked at the action.

"Someone's getting a little excited." She whispered, once again into her ear, then started placing soft kisses along her jawline, occasionally grazing her teeth along it too until she met the corner of her lips and stopped.

"I think this skirt needs to come off if you want me to fuck you so badly." She teased, pulling at the front of the skirt so that their hips ground into each other.

Rachel couldn't reply, her voice was caught in her throat, strained by the unforgivable words attempting to spill out from her mouth. Santana took this as her cue to act, pulling the skirt down and between her ankles roughly before Rachel could object.

Santana looked down, noticing a pair of skimpy red panties with black bows at each hip bone. Arousal shot through her body at the significantly unexpected sight. If she had any control before, she didn't any longer. Her hand slid down Rachel's body, firmly cupping her ass to pull her closer.

"Damn, Berry. Maybe you're a little kinkier than I thought. What's with the sexy panties?" She enquired, genuinley curious as to how someone like Rachel Berry could possibly own such undergarments.

"I know people look at my legs, so if anyone accidentally sees something, I want to at least have something to show them worth seeing." Rachel replied in words that made Santana's brain explode in shock.

She couldn't contain herself any longer, she roughly pushed Rachel against the wall behind her and pressed their bodies together, shoving her thigh between her legs, making sure to press suggestively against her warm centre.

"You're such a teasing slut. You know that? I bet you love the attention. I can't complain, I've had my fair share of glances, and don't even try playing dumb, I know you want it, and you know what I think?" Santana whispered with a lingering teasing in her pause.

"What?" Rachel choked out, her voice completely caught in her throat. Her eyes were almost rolling into the back of her head from the pressure between her legs.

"I think it's fucking hot, and I think you know I look. I always thought maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but now I see how much of a little slut you are. How badly you want to be fucked." Santana stated knowingly, nails digging into Rachel's ass, and more forcefully pushing her thigh into her evidently soaking centre.

"Tell me more about this fantasy you get off on." Santana commanded, starting up a grinding motion, causing Rachel to cry out in pleasure, and fling her arms around Santana's back, deliciously digging into her back.

"W-what do you w-want yo know?" Rachel choked out, biting back a whimper of absolute ecstasy as her thigh pressed into her throbbing centre.

"Like who was this mystery woman?" Santana asked, sliding her hand beneath Rachel's panties, cupping her bare ass to push her more forcefully onto her thigh so that she was almost riding her.

"Oh, _wow_." Rachel moaned, feeling a knot tightening in the pit of her stomach, as her fingers dug angrily into Santana's bare back.

"Tell me Rachel." Santana husked. "Now." She finished on a more impatient note.

Rachel was sick of the torturous teasing of her thigh. She wanted, no, needed more. She was so close to begging Santana for more, but knew she wouldn't be getting that unless she answered her question.

"Do I know her?" Santana asked, realising she wasn't getting her answer.

"Yes.." Rachel gasped out, riding her thigh at a frantic pace, which was unhelpful to Santana's whole composed act, which was slowly deteriorating with every desperate thrust against her.

"Is she hot?" Santana asked, her own voice turned low and quiet with arousal. She used both hands now to push Rachel against her leg, moaning when she noticed the trail of wetness coating her thigh.

"Extremely." Rachel answered. "I'll tell you if you take your skirt off."

Santana didn't fight the request, she was too far gone to care. Her skirt was off within microseconds. She kicked it back impatiently and leant forward, pressing her thigh back between two shaky legs. Then before she knew it, her lips were on Rachel's in a desperate, hungry kiss.

Rachel was shocked at first, but quickly found herself replying to the kiss, deepening it with her tongue. Santana moaned into her mouth, and teasingly ran her tongue along Rachel's in slow strokes. She had to admit, Rachel was a good kisser. She knew how to use her tongue, brushing her teeth occasionally, and not like boys who think it's sexy to constantly reach for her tonsils.

"Take these off, I can't wait much longer. I need to feel you." Santana broke the kiss to whisper against swollen lips.

"You too." Rachel replied.

Both girls were quick to discard of their underwear, kicking the garments off in abandon, then coming together again in a searing, domineering kiss. Their bodies became one as they pressed together as hard as they possibly could.

"Oh fuck, you're so wet." Santana moaned, feeling her against her leg again.

"So are you.." Rachel breathed, surprised and turned on by the slick heat occasionally coating her thigh. It was already so much better than being with Finn. It didn't even occur to her that they were in the auditorium on a stage anymore. She was so lost in the moment.

"I'm to make you cum so hard. Do you want that, huh? Do you want my fingers inside you, fucking you better than Finn could ever dream of?" Santana taunted, fingers tracing the inside of Rachel's thigh.

"Yes, please Santana. Please.." She trailed off, almost sick with how badly she wanted it.

She thrust forward, whimpering in need as if to prove how much she wanted it. Santana's words seemed to have planted seeds of knowledge into her head, because she found words spilling from her mouth that sounded nothing like Rachel Berry.

"Please fuck me. I'm so wet, I need you now. Oh God, please, I need you inside me, I can't take it anymore." Her words were disjointed and she wasn't even sure if they were coherent. But Santana seemed to understand them just fine.

"Damn, that's hot." Santana gasped, biting her lip as she dipped her finger between drenched folds.

Rachel let out a high pitched moan, bucking her hips desperately for friction. She'd never felt so close to exploding from a simple touch.

"You're fucking dripping." Santana breathed in awe, starting to slowly slide her finger up and down her wet slit. She was sure not even Brittany had ever been this ready for her. She supposed it was because Rachel may as well have been a virgin after being with Finn.

"I've never felt like this.." Rachel choked out, aching for friction against her swollen, throbbing clit. Her hands reached around Santana and nails scratched down her back in the sexiest plea for more.

"Oh I bet you haven't." Santana replied, teasing her entrance with two fingers.

"Oh shit.." Rachel gasped out at the feeling and anticipation, her teeth grazing Santana's shoulder, keeping herself from crying out in pleasure.

"I never thought I'd see the day Rachel Berry swore." Santana said, both shocked and aroused. "I can't wait to hear you begging for me to make you cum. To feel your tight pussy stretching and convulsing around my fingers. I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good."

"Then hurry up and fuck me, or I'm going to cum from your teasing." Rachel pleaded, voice filled with lust.

"Fuck.." Santana moaned, no longer able to stop herself. She roughly thrust two of her fingers inside Rachel's pussy.

Rachel cried out loudly, echoing around the spacious room. Santana smirked, feeling her own pussy throb at the wet tightness that strangled her fingers. She stretched her until she was knuckle deep and quickly began a fast, relentless rhythm. Just because she was Rachel Berry, didn't mean she was going to go easy on her.

"Oh my God, Santana.." She moaned out, thrusting into her hand, matching her rhythm, fucking her fingers.

"Fuck, you feel so much better than Finn." She groaned, already panting wildly, nails digging into Santana so hard she might have drawn blood.

"That's right. Because you're a dirty slut and you've wanted this for a while, haven't you?" Santana said in a dominant voice that turned Rachel on even more, bringing her closer yet to her building orgasm.

"Yes!" She cried out, flinging her head back against the wall. "Harder.." She moaned, feeling pleasure like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Santana inserted a third finger, eliciting a noise somewhere between a whimper and a scream. Whatever it was, it was fucking hot. She didn't think Rachel could be enjoying this any more if she tried. It was making her so horny, watching the smaller girl squirming around in pleasure, so close to her first orgasm.

"I was thinking of you." Rachel suddenly gasped out, riding her expert fingers.

"What?" Santana asked, too distracted to remember what she may be referring to.

"I was thinking of you.." Rachel panted, trying to catch her breath to speak again. "When I was fucking Finn, I was thinking of you." She admitted.

Santana almost came on the spot, her clit almost exploded as the burst of pleasure shot between her legs. It only spurred her on, fucking the girl as fast and as hard as she could, listening to the slick sounds of her palm slapping against the wetness of her pussy.

"You naughty girl. You're so bad. For that I'm going to fulfil that fucking dirty fantasy and make you cum twice as hard."

She dropped to her knees and latched her mouth onto Rachel's engorged clit. Rachel's eyes snapped open down at the girl between her legs, fucking her whilst sucking and licking at her clit. The noise that ripped from her throat was animalistic. She couldn't even see straight anymore because she was so consumed with arousal. It wasn't going to take her much longer.

"Oh fuck, I'm close Santana. Keep going, right there. Fuck! Yes!" She screamed out, a hand painfully fisting Santana's hair as a mind blowing orgasm ripped through her entire body, sending her into wave after wave of ecstasy.

Santana continued to fuck her, lapping up the cum dripping from her violently convulsing pussy. Making sure to milk every moment of her intense orgasm.

"Santana! Fuck.. I'm cumming so fucking hard.." She ground out through a clenched jaw, bucking her hips to attempt getting more friction from her tongue which was rapidly flicking her clit.

It never seemed to end, it almost became too much. Her hand shot down, grabbing at Santana's wrist to pull her away. She couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure was too much.

Santana smirked, pumping in and out a few more times before sliding out, her hand completely drenched in her juices. She slid her tongue inside her pussy, tonguing her until she had consumed every last bit of cum. Rachel felt the sensation of her warm tongue inside of her, causing her aftershocks to jolt her whole body, almost making her cum again. But she knew she couldn't take anymore.

Luckily, Santana pulled away. Rachel finally opened her eyes, to see the latina on her knees, licking her wetness off drenched fingers. The sight caused Rachel to groan in pleasure.

"Come here.." She beckoned, gripping both sides of Santana's face to bring her into a slow, deep kiss so that she could taste herself on Santana's tongue.

The experience was surprisingly erotic, making her want to taste more. Making her want to taste Santana.

"That was so good." Rachel whispered between kisses.

Santana smiled into the kiss and gave one last sweet peck before looking into a pair of deep brown eyes which were staring intensely back at her.

"Were you really thinking about me?" She asked, still somewhat disbelieving.

Rachel's cheeks flushed even more than they already were, and for a moment she looked bashful.

"Yeah.." She breathed out softly.

"I think that's just about the fucking sexiest thing I've ever heard. Maybe you didn't need this lesson after all." Santana teased with a knowing smirk.

"I didn't. But I needed some excuse to get you to fuck me senseless."

Santana just stood with her mouth wide open in awe. Rachel Berry was certainly not what she had expected all along. Not only was she sexy, but Santana knew she was about to get the fucking of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are one twisted girl, Rachel Berry." Santana said with an impressed smirk.

Rachel merely shrugged her shoulders with an all new attitude. Suddenly she was confident, empowered and sexy. Santana couldn't help but find herself extremely attracted to this side of the brunette.

"Ok, so I'm pretty sure that was like, amazing. But I'm still all hot and bothered here, and it's getting late." Santana announced. She hoped her words were conveying what she really wanted to say.

"What are you suggesting?" Rachel asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. The tone in her voice told Santana that Rachel knew exactly what she was suggesting.

"Well.." Santana said in a low voice, stepping up towards Rachel so that they were nose to nose. "How about I give you a lift? My parents work late, so it's just me." Every word oozed with sexual subtext, making Rachel's skin prickle in heated excitement.

"What do I tell my dads?" Rachel whispered, looking tentatively into lust filled eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that you're working on something really important and it's urgent, so it can't wait." Santana suggested, running her fingers along Rachel's goosebump covered arm.

"Ok." Rachel answered quickly before she could change her mind.

She followed Santana outside, unable to keep her eyes off the girls body. She couldn't contain the excitement of what was happening and what was about to happen. What had started as something innocent, had excelled to something beyond her wildest imagination.

When they made it to Santana's car, she climbed awkwardly into the passenger seat, both nervous and excited. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as the engine started, reminding her that this was real and it was really happening.

The ride was quiet to begin with and somewhat tense. She couldn't keep her eyes from wandering down to a pair of lean, tanned legs, hardly covered by the red cheerios skirt. The unbearable urge to touch Santana was becoming more and more appealing.

"I may be driving but I can practically feel you looking at my legs. You're going to have to stop if you want me to be able to drive. Coz I'm like two seconds away from pulling up and fucking you right now."

Rachel's cheeks flushed at the words and heat pooled again between her tightly shut legs. The arousal was pulsating throughout her entire body, and she couldn't resist the urge any longer.

She leant over just a bit, so that she could reach out her hand and place it on the tender skin of Santana's thigh. The latina's breath hitched, but she kept her eyes focused on the road. She knew if she looked away she'd swerve off the road and kill them both. Why oh why did she have to live so far away from school?

Her skin was hot and soft, just the way Rachel had imagined. Her confidence gained when Santana bit down on her lip and her chest started rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Rachel smirked and decided to tease her a bit more, trailing her fingers higher, rubbing against her inner thigh. Santana's body tensed, but her concentration didn't waver. Luckily there weren't many people on the road, or she was sure she would have crashed into someone by now.

"Finn might not have made you cum, but I'm not leaving until you're screaming my name." Rachel purred.

Santana bit her lip even harder, trying her best to contain her restless arousal. The higher Rachel's hand got, the more her resolve crumbled. She tried to tell herself that she could last until they were home, but when Rachel's finger brushed over her soaked through spanks, she knew ignoring her any longer wasn't an option.

"You're going to get us both killed if you don't stop that.." Santana said, her voice anything but convincing. Deep down, she knew she was loving the anticipation.

Rachel apparently chose not to listen, and without warning, pulled Santana's spanks to the side and slid two fingers along the length of her warm, drenched slit. Santana gasped and arched her back, somehow managing to keep on her side of the road.

"You're so wet." Rachel rasped, leaning over to place light kisses on Santana's shoulder, peppering her way up to her neck whilst exploring her wet folds.

"Fuck, Rachel.." Santana whined impatiently. She knew she was almost home, but suddenly a few blocks felt like a few years away.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now." Rachel whispered hotly into Santana's ear.

"About as badly as I want to stop this car right now and let you do just that." Santana joked without a hint of humour in her voice.

Rachel's lips formed a satisfied smile. She loved the new, unfamiliar feeling of touching another woman. She had always wondered and fantasied about it, but the real thing was so much better than she expected. Especially the little struggling noises Santana let out each time she brushed her clit or teased her entrance.

"Shit babe, you're killing me here." Santana groaned, rolling her head against the seat deliciously.

Rachel smirked at her choice of endearment. She was really liking not being insulted by her for once. She wondered if this was the real Santana starting to come out.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel teased, starting to rub her fingers over a sensitive, swollen clit.

Santana whimpered and thrust her hips forward. She told herself 'just one more block, you can do it.' But the way Rachel was touching her made her realise how close she was already. The knot in her stomach tightened and her body started heating up.

"I can tell you're loving this. All those times you were looking at me in glee club, I could tell you wanted me too. I bet you've thought about me fucking you." Rachel husked against Santana's neck.

"Oh, I've thought about it alright." Santana agreed. "Every day after glee club when I got home I was so horny I had to get off, and every time I thought of you."

Rachel's heart leapt into her throat at the revelation. She stared at Santana in awe for a moment, and went to speak, but realised they were finally pulled up in her driveway in front of a decent looking house, certainly much better than Santana had made it sound.

She retracted her hand and hastily fumbled with her seatbelt. Both of them were rushing as if waiting ten more seconds would be the death of them.

Rachel didn't mean to slam the door so hard, but Santana barely noticed, beeping the car shut and coming around to Rachel's side, suddenly pinning her against the the door in a deep, desperate kiss. Both of her hands cupping Rachel's cheeks as they hungrily explored each other's mouths.

Santana made a low noise that resembled a growl as she bit down on Rachel's bottom lip. The brunette whimpered in delight and thrust forward so that their bodies were as close as possible.

"Inside, now." Santana said between impatient kisses.

Rachel didn't even need to respond, she followed closely behind Santana as she fumbled with the keys and ungracefully unlocked the door, swinging it open with a bang. Rachel followed her in quickly, and before Santana close the door, Rachel had her pinned against it, inevitably slamming it shut behind her.

Soft lips hurriedly attacked her neck, nipping more than kissing, claiming more than teasing, and it was fucking hot. Santana tugged at Rachel's waist, pulling her closer more harshly than intended. But they were both too into the moment to care about such details.

"Take me to your room, because I'm about to fuck you against the door." Rachel groaned.

Santana didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her upstairs, tugging her along the hallway and almost throwing her into her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. In an instant, their lips were reconnected, hands roaming each others bodies with untamed lust.

Rachel took charge, knowing that this was her moment to prove herself, and she was going to make the most of it. She pushed Santana up against the edge of the bed, causing her knees to buckle and fell onto her bed, looking up at a domineering brunette.

"Get this off." Rachel demanded impatiently, tugging at Santana's cheerio top.

In a combined effort, the top came off, along with a bra, and the same with Rachel, so that they were both topless. Rachel crawled on top of Santana on all fours and straddled her hips.

"You're beautiful." Rachel cooed, eyes marvelling at the chiselled body beneath her. She'd never seen anything quite as perfect.

Santana, although thrown off by the sentimental comment, found herself smiling back at Rachel, whose lips were now ravaging her chest. Apparently her mouth wasn't talented only for singing.

"Wow." Santana gasped out, latching onto thick, brown hair to push her closer. Her mouth felt amazing and made her body tingle in excitement of what was to come.

"Fuck this." Rachel announced, sitting up and tearing down Santana's skirt and her spanks so quickly Santana barely even noticed until she was naked and so was Rachel.

"Please.." Santana breathed out desperately, not even realising what she was pleading for.

"Please what?" Rachel asked, kissing her way down Santana's neck, hands torturously teasing her inner thigh.

"Just- please, hurry up. I need you to fuck me, now." Santana begged, hips canting upwards in need.

Rachel, drunk with desire slithered her fingers between slick folds, which were perhaps even wetter than before. She gasped at the sensation and felt around for a minute before sliding a finger inside of her.

Santana moaned into the intrusion, grinding her hips into the touch. She knew she looked pathetic, trying to hard to gain more friction, but she didn't care, and Rachel found it sexy beyond belief.

"More." Santana choked out.

Rachel leant forward, nibbling on her earlobe while sliding a second finger in. Her breath hitched when she felt Santana's walls contract around her fingers, urging her to pick up a faster rhythm, which she did without having to be asked.

"Oh my God." Santana moaned, rolling her head to bite into her pillow. She'd never felt anything better in her life, and to think it was Rachel Berry making her feel this way.

Rachel tested a third finger, finding it considerably easy due to how wet she was. Santana made a high pitched noise of delight and momentary pain at the fullness. Yet, it felt so fucking amazing. She was beyond caring that this was Rachel Berry, moaning out incoherent curses and profanities that weren't yet known to the English language.

"Are you close?" Rachel rasped into her ear, pounding her pussy so hard that she was knuckle deep, hitting a certain spot over and over again, eliciting the sexiest noises from the latina.

"Yes.." Santana breathed, barely audible. She rode Rachel's fingers, trying her best to keep up with the frantic pace. She knew she was so close to tipping over the edge, she was starting to strangle Rachel's fingers, making her work harder to keep her depth and pace, continuing to hit the spot Santana loved the most.

"Oh fuck, Rachel. I'm gonna cum." She whimpered, thrashing her head against the pillow, hands fisting the sheets so tightly that she thought they might rip.

Rachel had never felt more exhilarated in her life watching another woman cum, and especially the fact that it was her causing it. It was almost too much to handle, the arousal she felt, feeling her fingers inside of Santana's throbbing centre, hitting her just right was the most amazing feeling she'd ever had.

"Cum for me baby, Oh God, you're so fucking hot right now." Rachel husked, watching as Santana moaned and thrashed, hitting her point of ecstasy with one final thrust.

Her body started shaking in pleasure, a wave of euphoria sent her body into convulsions for almost a whole minute. All she could feel was ecstasy for what felt like a lifetime, yet it ended so quickly.

Rachel watched Santana intently as she came, convinced that it was something she would never forget. The feeling of pride and satisfaction from making another woman cum made Rachel feel infinite. She slid her fingers out and lapped at the slick juices, sucking off as much as she could, unable to get enough of the sweet taste that was Santana.

"That was fucking amazing." Santana panted, limp and exhausted from an intense orgasm.

Rachel smiled adoringly and leant down, pressing her lips softly against Santana's which quickly deepened so that the latina could taste herself on Rachel's tongue.

"Stay the night." Santana said, a demand more than an offer as they continued to passionately kiss.

Rachel wanted to say no. She knew she should have said no. For God's sake she had a boyfriend.

"Ok." She whispered back, rolling over to Santana's side, kisses now lazy and content.

It seemed that lifetimes passed until either of them spoke, just laying there in peace in aftermath of two amazing orgasms. Yet, it felt like so much more than that.

"I know this was just sex and all that.." Rachel began tentatively. "But, I hope this means that maybe you can stop teasing me so much at school."

Santana thought for a long time until finally replying. She turned to Rachel, a soft, vulnerable smile playing on her pouty lips.

"Only if you stop talking and cuddle with me. Because I'm pretty sure my body is dead."

Rachel didn't speak after that. Something inside of her knew that it was wrong, but somehow it felt so right. This was Santana Lopez after all. But when she curled into her small waist and wrapped her arms tightly around her naked form, it didn't feel like the bitchy girl who had teased her for two years on end. When Santana turned around and softly kissed her lips before whispering goodnight, Rachel couldn't keep the smile off her face or ignore the swelling her chest.

They fell asleep in each others arms, as if they were never enemies.


End file.
